Blood of My Blood
by Petalouda85
Summary: 30 years following the Emperors death and the Imperial downfall, the First Order has risen to power, threatening the New Republic and pushing the galaxy towards another civil war. Caught between the two powers is the idyllic paradise and former Imperial planet Ge, an unassuming world that potentially holds the key to victory for either side [full summary in AN]


**Full Summary: 30 years following the Emperors death and the Imperial downfall, the First Order has risen to power, threatening the New Republic and pushing the galaxy towards another civil war. Caught between the two powers is the idyllic paradise and former Imperial planet Ge, an unassuming world that potentially holds the key to victory for either side. The Queen of Ge must not only fight to hold a peace that her people shed blood to win, but also fight the machinations of those who claim to be closest to her. The battle for paradise is about to begin.**

 **This is what happens when me and a friend start talking stories. This is what happens when me and a friend start sharing ideas. I'm pretty excited for this mostly because my friend's extended knowledge of all things Star Wars will make this story twice as epic. That and I love the couples :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Back in the days of the Empire, the Genian system gained quite a reputation around the Galaxy. It was a mystical place with many rich cultures dating back thousands of years. Peaceful, quiet, serene; a stark contrast to the war ravaged galaxy. The Imperials that could afford it had a holiday home in the system, the richest getting one on Ge, the main planet of the system.

Ge was a planet mostly covered by vast forests with many wondrous sights and beautiful flora found nowhere else. The cities were equally impressive with palaces and temples made from glistening white stone, it engraved with patterns of nature or the ancient gods the natives still worshipped. The rural areas were also a sight to behold. Their beauty lay not in the structures but in the environment that surrounded them. Plantations as far as the eyes could see that harvested the delectable teas the Imperials so desired, the wine that would make men pay fortunes to get, the plants that made the henna paste the Genian women adorned their hands with, the silk that the rich wore and the spices the food was seasoned with. It was paradise for the Imperials, who had it all at their beck and call.

It was hell for the Genians

Poverty, slavery, violence, fear; for many, it was a battle to survive the day. The Stormtroopers could come any second, steal everything, kill any who resisted, and drag the rest to slavery. The Genians were powerless against the might of the Empire. Even those with power would not speak or act against them, opting instead to pay monthly fees to make certain the Stormtroopers left them and their families in peace.

After many years of occupation, the air was tense with murmurs of rebellion. The Imperials in charge were quick to slaughter any involved with the rumored resistance movement but these actions only made the fire burn more fiercely. And yet, though burning with all its might, the fire was not raging. It was unmoving, only destroying those that came to close; it needed to move to live but it needed fuel, something to make it spark with such ferocity that nothing could douse it.

The fuel was a child. A girl who had barely seen eight years of life. A small stroll in the streets became a fight for her life. The Stormtroopers kicked her violently and stunned her with electric batons, some laughing, the others encouraging the violence while Genians looked on in horror. When she screamed for help, no one moved and the soldiers hit her harder. On the verge of unconsciousness, she screamed once more, stating a proverb from a Genian legend

 _It is better to live like a lion for one day than to live like a slave for a hundred years_

The Genians exploded from the years of injustices and, with any weapon they could get their hands on, beat the Stormtroopers to death before spreading across the city and attacking others. Some stayed behind to return the girl to her family, whereupon it was discovered that they had paid the Imperials to leave their family be.

The fire exploded.

The Genian rebellion, spurred by the Rebels' victory on Endor, raged for months. Many Genians were killed but what they lacked in weaponry, they made up in numbers. All Imperials were slaughtered and Ge was free from Imperial control. After their victory, the Genian rebels, led by Ajit Bachchan, turned their attention to freeing the other planets in the system from Imperial rule, a feat accomplished in less than a year. With the Empire finally gone, Ajit set out to prevent civil war from breaking out and to stabilize the system, something which proved difficult with the rumor that the Kraal, an old enemy of the Genians who lived on Seketh, the planet closest to the Genian Sun, were planning to attack. The rumor was forgotten when the threat of annexation from the New Republic loomed.

Unwilling to let themselves be ruled by a foreign power again, the Genians united and succeeded in created a shield that encompassed their entire planet, which could only be opened to foreigners by a complicated code. They quickly repeated this for nearly all the planets and soon the Republic pulled away and the threat of the Kraal disappeared with it.

Ajit Bachchan was an effective leader during the rebellion and he remained so when he was anointed king. The common folk loved him as he cared for their wellbeing but his council didn't always approve of his caring nature. Even with this dissent, they made decisions with decorum and all was well.

It was widely believed that the threat of the Kraal died with the emergence of the shield. As it turned out, the threat was ever the same, its strength shown when the king was slaughtered by poisoned wine. The Genians were quick to blame the Kraal but a councilor proved that it was the Grand Vizier of Ajit that had done the deed. All evidence pointing to him, the Vizier was swiftly executed for regicide and Ajit's eldest was crowned next ruler of Ge.

Several years passed quietly, the Kraal threat once again forgotten. The Queen still held hatred to them and firmly believed that the Kraal were responsible for her father's death but she never spoke those thoughts, knowing that everyone believed the Vizier's guilt. Not wanting to risk the lives of her kin in proving the guilt of the Kraal, she tended to her duties as queen.

"What are the conditions of the slums?" The Queen inquired to her council, pulling her veil further down to protect her face from the sun. She could hear small amounts of shuffling and was surprised when it was Treja, the councilor responsible for defense, which rose.

"Your Majesty," the woman said, the Queen sensing a small amount of urgency and fear in her voice, "with all due respect, there are more pressing issues than the poor at this moment in time." A low murmur followed the statement, the Queen raising her hand to silence it.

"Nothing is more pressing to me than the wellbeing of my people. I've made that very clear to all of you." She waved her hand once more and Treja seated herself, exchanging glances with some other present as Argos rose.

"Majesty," He announced, fully aware of the angst filled faces of his fellow councilors looked at him, silently begging for him to speak about a concern many had, "the current poverty rate is at its lowest since the end of Imperial rule, sitting at 12%. The…" The man trailed off as he made eye contact with Treja. Slowly, he lower the pad containing the report. "Forgive me but I believe Treja's concerns must be addressed."

"If this is about the First Order," The Queen responded, the irritation easily recognized by all present, "I do not want to hear it. I will not give in to their threats, much less bargain with them." The councilors reacted with murmurs of fear, the only one not giving in to the emotion being Treja. She rose from her spot and approached her monarch, keeping a respectable distance.

"A blade of grass cannot stand before a hurricane"

"But a tree can survive the bitter cold of winter."

"But at what cost, Majesty?" The councilor exclaimed. "A conflict with the First Order would not only directly affect the impoverished but increase their numbers as well. At the very least, we cannot afford to be alone." A hush fell over the group at the suggestion of Treja.

Ask for outside help? Preposterous! Agreeing to allow foreigners onto the planet and letting them join the Genian military was already a challenge; a foreign military was on the edge of impossible. In the dead silence, the Grand Vizier, Neerav, rose from his spot beside the Queen, his dark eyes glaring at the councilor. He approached her slowly, his long, snake headed staff ticking against the marble floor and his robes of black and purple making him seem extremely menacing.

"Councilor, we stood alone when we rebelled against the Empire," He began, his voice calm and even, "We stood alone when the Republic threatened us and our solitude has protected us from many dangers. We have always been alone and, true to our culture, we will remain as such. Besides," He looked around the room, now addressing everyone, "The First Order has no viable means to penetrate shield. The infusion has ensured that no ship – TIE fighter to Star Destroyer - from any class can destroy it, let alone dent it." Another hush fell.

"That may not be strictly true." She removed a small device from her robes and pushed a button, revealing the image of a planet. But this was not the conventional planet. It had some form of structure built into it. Despite the oddity of it, it was more than clear that the structure was a weapon of some kind. Neerav stared at the image, his hard expression softened by fear at the new information and the magnitude of the structure.

"What is that?" The Queen inquired after she had managed to search her Vizier's mind to get a clear image of the planet.

"Something our scouts found in the Unknown Regions. It's believed to be a weapon of some kind but we have no knowledge of how it operates. But, based on its size, it is certain that this monstrosity is more powerful than the Death Star and that our shield would stand no chance against it." The Queen was silent.

"Neerav, your thoughts?"

"Majesty," The man spoke, his gaze still glued onto the image of the planet, "I am uncertain. This may be a horror story the Order uses to intimidate others into compliance. However, the Empire was known for building mass weapons, including one that had the ability to destroy planets. It is not inconceivable that the First Order could do it and make a weapon more powerful. Call me mad," The man continued after he had been silent for a time and had pondered some thoughts, "But I have to agree with Treja: we need friends. Our fleet and army could not withstand the First Order, certainly not alone. We must ask the New Republic for help." It became deathly silent, all eyes on the Grand Vizier. Everyone was in shock to hear the man, a staunch isolationist, suggest asking for aid from the outside.

"The New Republic won't even aid their friends in the Resistance; they had no reason to help us." The Queen replied softly.

"Majesty, may I speak?" Gulna, the Minster of State, inquired. Upon gaining permission, he continued, "Our informants told me that the Republic is in the process of electing a new Supreme Chancellor. Senator Solo of New Alderaan is most favored for the position. Not only is he the son of General Organa, the leader of the Resistance, but he is also married to the Grand Duchess of Mandalore, who exist in a system separate to the Republic."

"What can you tell me about this Senator?" The Queen asked, her face scrunched up in deep thought, "Where do his priorities lie?"

"He trained to be a Jedi for several years but left that way of life to pursue a political career. He was one of few senators that wanted military action against the First Order but has since backed down, though no doubt he is still supporting his mother in secret."

"Hm…" The Queen hummed. She was wary of this Senator, given her past interactions with the Senate but, seeing that his wife was the leader of an independent planet, he would at least respect their independency. But their resources, would he be like the all the others and demand she give it all away readily, no questions asked? It would be a risk she'd have to take, for the sake of her people and her planet. "Gulna, relay a message to the Senator. I'd like to speak with him."

"At once, Your Majesty." As the man dashed out, the Queen rose, all others following suit.

"If that settles all your fears for the First Order, I believe we are done for today." As the Grand Vizier stepped towards the Queen and helped her off of the platform she had been sitting on, all others bowed and left, except Treja. She came up to the Vizier and whispered something in his ear. The man froze for a second but quickly turned his attention back to the Queen. The two headed away from the meeting area and went further into the garden, servants joining them from behind with umbrellas to protect them from the sun.

"One would think the Order would understand the meaning of 'no' after hearing it several times." The Queen began after they had made a considerable distance from their starting point, now walking alongside the miniature waterfall and small, glistening river and the countless flowers

"It would seem they inherited the belligerence of the Empire."

"Like father, like son." She chuckled, "I feared the father but I do not fear the son. Try as they like, they will never get a yes from me. Never again will an Imperial step foot on my planet or in my system."

"Your courage is an example to us all, Majesty." Neerav replied, a small smile appearing when the woman laughed.

"You don't have to be so formal now. It's just the two of us."

"Forgive me." The man chuckled but his happy demeanor became serious. "If you don't mind, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Alone." The Queen paused their walk, considered his request and then waved away the servants with a gentle hand. Once they were gone, Neerav said, "Treja informed me about some other vital information about the weapon. The creator of that monstrosity is Armitage Hux."

"Armitage?" The Queen inquired, a slight tremble present in her voice.

The Vizier noted quick change in her stance when he mentioned the name but she had quickly recovered and any sign of the brief change was now gone.

"That man had made many mistakes." She continued. "And this is his greatest one yet. And no, I no longer bear feelings for him." She snapped, having sensed the question in the man. "He means nothing to me now." She briskly turned around and continued with the stroll.

"Forgive me, Parvati," Neerav began, making sure to keep his pace the same as hers, "but I am not sure if that is entirely true.

"Don't make assumptions about me or my feelings, Neerav!" She snapped, sharply turning to face the man. "I may have felt something for him in the past but no longer. The man has become a monster and the only man that holds my heart now is my husband."

"Your husband may hold your heart but he does not hold your trust."

"You speak out of line, Neerav! I do not take any joy from keeping the truth from him but, if the truth were known, I'll lose everything that is dear to me. My husband, my child, everything. I can't tell them." The Grand Vizier looked at his friend for a while but nodded.

"If that's how you feel, then I will not attempt to dissuade you." The Queen gave him a vague smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you ever have spouse and children, you will understand."

"Majesty." A councilor called out, approaching the Queen and bowing when he had reached her. "A communication line has been made with Hosian Prime. Senator Solo is waiting."

"Thank you." Together with Neerav, Parvati headed back inside towards the panel where the Senator was waiting. She took a seat directly in front of the panel while Neerav stood to the side. After composing herself, she opened the panel. Using the eyes of her friend, the Queen was able to see the man before her.

He was younger than she anticipated and not that bad looking either in her honest opinion. First opinions aside, she focused on the task at hand, a small smile appearing when she saw the expression on his face.

"You seem surprised, Senator."

"I am." The man replied, Parvati resisting a tiny giggle at his stumble. "It's not every day that I receive a message from the Genian system, let alone directly from the Queen herself. It must be something important."

"For several weeks now, we've been receiving threats from the First Order. They've grown to a proportion that we require aid."

"And you come to the Senate for it." The Senator interjected. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but why would the Senate aid a system that has publicly scorned the Republic on several accounts? Why do you not ask for aid within your own system? You have 16 planets, 10 of which are inhabited. The Kraal and the clypsoate you mine would be better assets to you than anything the Republic has to offer."

"I do not negotiate with those beasts." The Queen retorted, "The Kraal would rather eat the flesh of their brothers than aid us and I would rather trade clypsoate to the Senate than accept any help from the Imperator."

"Majesty, may I remind you that you're hardly in a position where you can be picky with your choice of ally."

"I'm fully aware of that and it's not a situation I want to be in but an alliance with the Kraal will be impossible. The Senate is far more approachable then they are."

"The Senate is two weeks via hyperspace, the Kraal are two hours via shuttle. And our intelligence reports indicate they have an impressive armada at their disposal."

"And a burning hatred for me and my planet to accompany it."

"And why is that?"

"Too many reason to count, Senator, but enough to guarantee that the Kraal will not ally with us." Neerav interjected, coming to stand directly next to the Queen, whom he knew was glaring at him for interrupting, "Our need for aid is dire. What would convince the Senate to help us, in whatever manner?" The man briefly made eye contact with Parvati but was quick to return to the Senator, his expression conveying he was not pleased with something; he didn't voice what the source was.

"Opening negotiations is crucial." The Senator answered, addressing the Queen, "But you must be prepared to give if you want to receive."

"And what would the Senate like from us?" Neerav replied. The Senator didn't reply immediately, his gaze still on the Queen.

" _Does your Vizier need to be here_?" The Senator said, the voice in Parvati's mind, " _I believe that this would go a lot smoother with just the two of us._ "

" _No, he does not_." Parvati turned to her Vizier, "Please, leave us." She sensed a brief moment of displeasure in him but he soon left the room. "What would the Senate like from us?" She asked once the door had been closed.

"Trade. Specifically that precious metal of yours."

"And what would the Senate do with it? You no doubt know that the clypsoate can be dangerous in the wrong hands and I must be cautious in how it is distributed." She said evenly, successfully hiding her displeasure that she would have to trade her most precious resource in return for favor from a government she despised.

"I understand and you have every right to be cautious. However, I cannot speak for the Senate about what their intentions for the metal would be."

"Could you make an inquiry? How much I'm willing to give is dependent on what the Senate plans to do with it."

"I can but it will take time. We are in the middle of choosing a new Chancellor after all."

"I understand and I'm willing to wait."

"Very well." The Senator responded, rising from his seat, "It will be done. May the Force be with you." The Queen rose from her own seat with a smile.

"And with you." The channel was promptly closed and Parvati took a seat in her chair, pondering the conversation. She hoped that the amount the Senate would want of the metal was a small amount, not enough to make more than a Destroyer but she knew that the Senate would want enough to build an entire armada; they had been vying for the metal since she became Queen. "Why did you interrupt me?" She inquired when the doors opened.

"Because I know how you feel about the Kraal and I know how you react to their very mention. We needed to stay on topic and a rant on the Kraal is not going to get you support from the Senate." Parvati rose from her seat and stood to face her Vizier.

"You doubt my ability to control myself in front of important diplomats."

"Not at all." The man responded.

"Then you have no reason to interrupt me." Parvati snapped before rushing out the room. She wandered around aimlessly for a while but eventually made her way back to a private section of the garden, where she would never be disturbed by councilors or ambassadors. It was rectangular in shape, surrounded by the white walls of the palace. At its center was a small raised platform with four pathways leading in different directions back to the palace. The rest was of the garden was covered by grass and decorated with colorful flora. When her father was still alive, she played here often with her sisters and her little brother. They would play tag or chase after birds. Now that she was queen, she'd come here when she needed to clear her head or a break from the harrowing duties. Today, the private garden held a pleasant surprise.

Nearing the garden, she heard the giggles of a girl coming from it. Her own smile becoming brighter, she increased her pace, her excitement growing when she sensed the source through the Force.

"Mommy!" The girl cried and the queen ran up to meet her child halfway up the path.

"Sera." Parvati cooed happily, hugging her daughter close and pressing a kiss on her head. The child pulled away, giggling loudly, and took her mother's hand.

"Come on, come on, come on!" She squeaked as she started dragging the woman to the center.

"Slow down!" Parvati giggled, nearly tripping over the fabric of her skirt as she ran to keep up with Sera. The child immediately slowed down but the dragging never ceased.

"Look! Daddy got a Loth-cat!" Sera exclaimed as they took the few steps up to the platform, and bringing her to the corner where her father was seated. She let go and sat down beside him, stroking the animal as Parvati also sat and joined them. The man took his wife's hand and placed it on the cat's head. The animal nudged against her hand for a time before jumping out of the man's hands, only to be chased by the child. As the girl was distracted, the man gave his wife a small kiss in greeting.

"How was the meeting today?" The Queen sighed, placing her head on his broad shoulder.

"Infuriating. The First Order was brought to light."

"And?"

"And it was agreed that we needed aid. I contacted a Senator and he said the Senate might be willing to aid us in exchange for clypsoate."

"The clypsoate? You can't just give them that!" Her husband exclaimed.

"I don't like it any more than you do." She told him with a sigh, leaving the comfort of his shoulder, "But we don't have much choice. The strength of the system couldn't stand against them and they have a weapon that our shields can't protect against." She turned to her husband, "The Senator is making an inquiry as to how much clypsoate the Senate wants; his answer will determine my final decision." The man nodded slowly.

"What will you do if they ask too much?" The woman sighed and hugged her knees to her chest, looking more like a frightened child than a confident queen.

"I don't want to think about it now." She felt around for her husband's hand and held it lovingly when she found it. "Right now, I want to spend time with my husband and my child." She felt a tiny shiver go through her body when she felt the light touch of his hand on her cheek.

"A request like that I can't deny." A tiny smile appeared on her face and she immediately snuggled back into his arms, her smile becoming brighter as she heard the continuous laughter of their daughter.

The afternoon gave in too quickly to the evening and the night for the Queen. It was uncommon that she could spare as much time as she did today for her little family so she made certain to make the most of it. Games were played, the wonders of the Force were shown and stories were told. When night fell and dinner had been eaten, the three watched the stars together, naming them either by their official ones or silly ones.

"Are you asleep?" The man asked after they had been in silence for about 30 minutes.

"No." Parvati answered, a smile coming when he kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

Moving carefully, as to not wake the sleeping child, Parvati sat up and faced her husband, pressing a short kiss onto his lips. Their faces hovered close when the woman pulled away, looking into each other's eyes, regardless that she could see nothing through hers. The gap between them was closed again but the kiss was promptly interrupted when Sera moved in her sleep.

"I'll get her to bed." As Parvati rose to her feet, the man skillfully maneuvered the small girl into his arms and rose to his feet without rousing her.

"Good night." The woman whispered to the girl and placed a kiss on her forehead before she allowed the man to carry her off to her room. She looked in the direction in which they left for a time, wishing that every night could be the same as this. After she fought down a tiny feeling of sadness, she headed back to her own room. Her handmaidens were there and ready to prepare her for the night but she dismissed them almost as soon as she had entered; she heard them giggle as they left the room.

Once completely alone, she sat down in front of the large gilded mirror in the corner and proceeded in taking off the surplus amount of jewelry she had been wearing. First the large nose ring, then the maang tikka (revealing the stripe of red in the parting of her black hair) then the heavy necklaces and the countless thin bangles. From there, she removed her anklets, her armlets and her hand-ring bracelets. Last to be removed were the earrings. When the earrings were laid in their proper place, Parvati heard the door open behind her, a mischievous smirk appearing on her face. Feigning ignorance to the other presence in the room, she began undoing her hair from the complicated bun it had been in. When the long locks were finally freed, a pair of hands placed themselves on her shoulder and the idea of her combing her hair before bed was gone. Still playing the game of ignorance, Parvati moved her hair to one side, exposing her neck to her husband. Seconds later, a warm pair of lips brushed over the bare skin, making her sigh.

"Alone at last." The man whispered.

"Finally." Parvati rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in to a fiery, passionate kiss. She could feel the man smile against their locked lips and, as she was working to get his shirt open, she could feel him removing her saree. As soon as the fabric had hit the floor, she was swept up his arms and he brought her over to the bed, the kiss briefly broken when he lay her down. "Nikolai." She sighed in ecstasy as he started kissing her way down her neck towards her exposed belly. A sound of disappointment left her mouth when she felt his lips leave her body but she heard the faint sound of fabric falling to the floor, it soon followed with him taking her hand and placing it on his bare chest. At the touch, she instantly felt what he was feeling. Desire, love, happiness; an exact mirror to her feelings

She flew up to kiss him again, a tiny moan coming from her when the kiss become more and more intense and his hand snaked up her back and under her choli.

 _BOOM!_

The two separated with a gasp, the two adults getting worried, gazes turning to the door to the balcony when a second, louder, explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Parvati asked as Nikolai scrambled off of the bed and dashed for the door; she instantly felt fear within him.

"Oh no."

"What? What is it?" Another boom was heard but this time, they could hear screams

"It's the First Order. They got past the shield."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't hesitate to give a fav or a review because I love hearing what you guys have to say! See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
